Why Oh Why
(DLC) (DLC) |artist = Stephane Huguenin, Yves Sanna & Christian Padovan (credited as Love Letter) |year = 2008 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = Fuchsia/Hot Red / (Remake) |gc = Dark Red/Purple |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 76 (P1) 77 (P2) 82 ( /Remake) |nowc = WhyOWhy |perf = Jérémy Paquet (P2)https://youtu.be/84G0cHKQ_6o?t=97 |dlc = February 11, 2011 (JD2) February 1, 2012 (JD3) February 13, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) July 26, 2016 (ZH2) |dura = 2:45 |kcal = 18 |audio = }}"Why Oh Why" by Stephane Huguenin, Yves Sanna & Christian Padovan (credited in-game as Love Letter) is featured as a downloadable track on the Xbox 360 version of , and is available on the main tracklist of . The song was available on (as a downloadable track), the Wii version of (as a downloadable track), and , but it was removed from , , and . It is no longer available on and ’s Wii versions due to the closure of the Wii Shop Channel. It was also planned to be on , but was scrapped for unknown reasons. Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are dressed in Siberian fashion. Original P1 P1, a woman, has bordeaux short hair and wears a black wrap, a bordeaux bracelet on her left arm and a bordeaux jacket, a dark pink dress, a white necklace, and bordeaux belt and heels. P2 P2, a man, wears a bordeaux Siberian hat, which matches the color of his mustache, a red jacket with dark red assets and a purple napkin in his pocket, a purple shirt underneath, red pants with a bordeaux belt and white shoes. Remake In the remake, the coaches’ outfits are more realistic. P1 P1’s hair, belt and jacket are now dark brown and her necklace is bordeaux. P2 P2’s hat is now black, like his jacket’s assets. His jacket is now darker and his belt is now black. He now has white buttons on his jacket’s lapel. Whyowhy coach 1@2x.png|P1 Whyowhy coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Whyowhy coach 2@2x.png|P2 Whyowhy coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The background looks like a flat/restaurant with pink neon lights at the top of the windows, a piano, a candle stand with candles, a couch, a table, a polar bear carpet that lip syncs "Why Oh Why? Baby Oh Why?" and a fireplace. In the sky, there are lots of heart shaped lights. In the distance of the window, city buildings appear. In the Xbox 360 version, the flat looks darker and it has a more romantic atmosphere. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves 'in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 3: '''Put your right hand on your forehead as if to search for something. '''Gold Move 2: '''Put your right hand on the face in a disco pose. whyowhy jdnow gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 whyowhy gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 ''in-game whyowhy jdnow gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 whyowhy gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs S-Z *Love Song Trivia General *'' '' is the first song to be covered by Love Letter in the main series. * There was a glitch on , which accidentally unlocked the avatar from #thatPOWER instead of the correct one when the routine was played. Routine *This is the first song to have a cutscene, followed by (I've Had) The Time Of My Life, The Lazy Song, and Blame It on the Boogie. * This is the first time a dancer exits the screen during the choreography, and returns on-screen, followed by Kurio ko uddah le jana, The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody), Mahna Mahna, the Hide-and-seek Version of Where Are You Now? ''and ''Skibidi. * This is one of the routines with the closest zooming, along with Happy, I Love It and You, Me, and the Beat. * In the remake, after the cutscene, an inverted version of P1 appears for a moment on the routine background (not on cutscene background), with a blue outline. *In the remake, the Gold Move pictograms have orange outlines. *In the gameplay teaser uploaded to Ubisoft s official YouTube channel, the title accidentally reads "Just Dance '''3 - New DLC - Why 'o'h 'w'hy". *The album coach was made with a white fade similar to the ones in and . Gallery Game Files whyowhy jd2 cover generic.png|''Why Oh Why'' Whyowhy jd3 cover generic.jpg|'' '' ( / files) Whyowhy jdnow cover generic.jpg|'' '' (Remake) WhyOWhy_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach whyowhy p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar on /''Now'' whyowhy p1 golden ava.png|P1 s golden avatar whyowhy p1 diamond ava.png|P1 s diamond avatar whyowhy_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Whyowhy jd3 picto 1.png| pictogram in the pictogram sprite Whyowhy score background.png| scoring screen background In-Game Screenshots whyohwhymenu.png|''Why Oh Why'' on the menu Whyowhy_jdsp_menu.png|''Why Oh Why'' on the menu Whyowhy jdsp ready.png| ready screen YOYtrailer.png| gameplay (Xbox 360) WhyOWhy_jdvs_menu old.jpeg|'' '' on the menu WhyOWhy_jdvs_coachmenu old.jpeg| coach selection screen WhyOWhy_jdvs_score old.jpeg| scoring screen Promotional Images Whyohwhy.jpg|''Why Oh Why'' on (Beta) coach_jd2es_whyohwhy.png|Promotional coaches Others 13shj7.gif|The cutscene at the beginning of the routine Whyohwhy cutsceneglitch.jpg|Cutscene glitch Videos Official Audio Just_Dance_Summer_Party_%22Why_Oh_Why%22_by_Love_Letter Why Oh Why (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Why Oh Why - Just Dance 2 Gameplay Teaser 1 Why Oh Why - Just Dance 2 Gameplay Teaser 2 Why Oh Why - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Why Oh Why - Just Dance 2 Why Oh Why - Just Dance Summer Party Why Oh Why - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) Why Oh Why - Love Letter - Just Dance Unlimited Why Oh Why - 舞力全开：活力派 Extractions Why Oh Why - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) Why Oh Why - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Why Oh Why - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Love Letter Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Removed from Just Dance Now Category:Removed from Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Cutscenes Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Jérémy Paquet